When Things Arent as They Seem
by SoArInG-2-HeAvEn
Summary: Gaby and Troy have been best friends since high school 4 years ago.They are now 20. Gabriella has a 25 year old boy friend and a son while Troy is newly wed. But as things arent as they seem Troy realises he is the only one that can save his best friend
1. Saved

**This is the first chapter of my story. I hope you like it and please review so I know whether to carry on or not.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**When Thing's Aren't as They Seem**

"You be a good boy for daddy" Gabriella says kissing her son.

"Where's my kiss?" her boyfriend asks.

Gabriella smiles and kisses Mark.

"Where are you going again?" he asked suspiciously.

"I already told you, I'm meeting Troy" she yelled as she walked out of the door.

Troy and Gabriella was the best of friends. They had been since high school. When Gabriella had first moved to the same school as him sparks flew. They dated for a month then realised they worked better as friends. That was 4 years ago.

Troy had always been there for her and she was always there for Troy.

"Bye Baby," Troy said kissing his wife.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too," he replied walking out the door.

Troy jumped into his car and smiled. He ignited the car and set off down the road away from the house he shared with his wife of 1 month Kate.

He pulled up at a local coffee shop called Café Latifah. He got out of the car and walked in to see Gabriella sat at the table they always sat at. He joined her.

"Hey" she cheerfully replied.

"Hey, you're early" he smiled.

"You're just late" she replied smiling too. They talked and talked as they always did. They could tell each other everything… or so they thought.

Gabriella returned home a few hours later. She opened the front door and walked into her beautiful house. Well it wasn't really her house… It was Marks.

Mark and she had been dating for four years. 2 months into their relationship Gabriella fell Pregnant. He stood by her. Mark was 21 when Gabriella was sixteen. He was a basketball star so she knew he would take care of her. 9 Months after that Gabriella gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, which they named Jaden. Gabriella owed Mark a lot and Mark wasn't going to let her forget it.

"WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS!!" He yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, you should have called me" she says

"I TRIED" he shouted.

"Oh my god where's Jaden?" she panicked as he had never seen Mark so angry. He had obviously been drinking again.

He shrugged.

"WHERES JADEN" she screamed.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" He bellowed.

"WHERES JADEN" She repeated.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH" He yelled.

She ran upstairs desperately searching for Jaden.

"Jaden" she shouted.

He grabbed her by her back and threw her down the stairs.

She landed with a loud crash at the bottom. Her neck hurt, her arm was killing her. She had to find her son. What if he had hurt him, she had never seen him like this before. She was terrified. She scampered to her feet tears rolling down her face. He walked down the stairs towards her. "WHERE'S JADEN?" She sobbed.

He pushed her into the wall as he barged by, leaving the house slamming the door behind him.

She ran up the stairs. She went into Jadens bedroom, he was lying their asleep.

Deep down she knew he didn't mean to hurt her and she knew he would never hurt Jaden. She cried and cried as she sat by Jadens side. Why was this happening to her? She knew Mark loved her and she loved him.

A few days later, Troy and Gabriella met up again like they always did. They talked and joked like they always did. Troy noticed that Gabriella's arm seemed to be hurting her. He asked what was wrong. She snapped at him, saying she had fallen down the stairs. Troy just left it. "Why would she lie to him?" He thought.

Later that evening, Gabriella was sitting in Jadens room reading him a bed time story. "Night baby" she said kissing him on the forehead. She walked downstairs and sat on the sofa. Mark stumbled through the door.

He walked straight through to the kitchen. Their was a loud clatter as glasses smashed. Gabriella walked into the kitchen. He was drunk and had cut his hand on some broken glass. She turned on the tap and put his hand under the water.

"Leave it" he moaned.

Gabriella ignored him and carried on running water onto his cut. He pulled his hand away which ended up smacking Gabriella round the face; she fell back onto the floor.

"I'm sorry Gaby" he says softly trying to help her up.

She stands up without his help and he leans on her as she carries him into the bedroom. She could hardly stand his weight so she dropped him on the bed. A tear rolled down her face. He stood up and drunkenly hugged hair.

He kissed her neck. Gabriella tried pulling away but he held a tight grip.

"Give up" she moans trying to walk away.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME" he yells as he grabs her by the arm

"OWW YOU'RE HURTING ME" She Screams.

"SHUT UP" He shouted coldly as a familiar evil look came into his eye.

She screamed as he pinned down her hands.

He ripped open the shirt that she was wearing. She kicked and fought back until she finally broke free.

She ran down the hallway as he yelled behind her "GET BACK HERE BITCH YOU OWE ME!"

He chased after her his heavy drunken body crashed into the walls slowing him down. She ran downstairs: to the sofa where her phone was.

She picked it up and dialled the first number that came into her head.

She listened to it ring as a heavy, sweating drunken figure appeared behind her.

She turned quickly as he knocked the phone out of her hand.

He grabbed her from behind forcing her onto the floor. His heavy body lying on top of her.

He pulled at her trousers, this couldn't be happening to her.

His huge musky body held her down as she nearly passed out. She shouted and screamed "NO PLEASE NO". She began to cry as she felt numb. She was helpless.

Troy's phone rang. He looked at the caller, it was Gabriella. He smiled to himself and answered the call.

"Hey" he said.

There was no reply.

He heard her scream.

"GABRIELLA!" he shouted running out of his house and into his car.

"GABRIELLA" He yelled again as he drove away. He put the phone on loud speaker and it broke his heart to hear her scream.

He pulled up outside her house, ran out of the car and sprinted upto the door.

He heard her screaming. He barged through the door just as he saw Marks fist come in contact with her face. Marks Trousers were undone and so was Gabriella's. Gabriella's shirt was ripped as blood poured down her face.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Troy screamed at him as he punched him in the face. He fell to the floor.

"Gaby are you ok?" he panicked.

She picked herself up to see Troy cowering over her.

"Where's Jaden?" she struggled for breath as the blood poured down her face.

"YOUR'E DEAD YOU FUCKING WANKER!" Mark bellowed as he pulled himself up.

"Go get Jayden and then run to my car" he yelled so Gabriella could hear him as he stood up to face a very bloody and drunk Mark.

Mark threw a punch at Troy but missed as Troy ducked.

Troy could hear Gabriella running upstairs. Troy threw another punch as he realized how much he had hurt Gabriella.

"HOW COULD YOU TREAT HER LIKE THAT!" Troy roared as he heard Gabriella running around upstairs.

Mark stood up straight with an evil glint in his eye "I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WAS AFTER MY BIRD" He balled throwing a punch that hit Troy in his eye.

Troy stumbled back as Mark stormed past him towards Gabriella.

"YOUR NOT TAKING MY KID!" He shrieked as she ran down the stairs with Jaden in her arms.

Troy grabbed him and pulled him so Gabriella could run out of the door. Mark punched Troy in the ribs. Troy grabbed a near-by dining room chair and slammed it hard across Mark's face.

Mark flopped to the ground, he was out cold.

Troy kicked him in the stomach before running out to Gabriella.

"Get in the car," he told her. She climbed in; Jaden was lying in the back seat.

He started the engine and drove off.

He didn't know what to say to Gabriella.

Tears rolled down her face.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly.

"To the hospital" he whispers gently.

"No" she said facing him sternly. "Please Troy I'm fine."

"Gabriella your bleeding!" he exclaimed.

"Troy, please I can't" she sobbed.

"It's okay" he whispered.

**Please review, I really want to know what you think about this story so far.**

**Thank you**

**XX Becky ..// 3 3**


	2. Thank you

Here is the next chapter of my story. I was really surprised at how many reviews the 1st chapter got so I'd like to say thank you to those who reviewed. Please review and hope you like it.

When things aren't as they seem

Thank you

Chapter 2

Troy pulls up at his house. He glances over at Gabriella. Tears are still rolling down her face.

He gets out of his car and walks round to open her door.

"What about your wife?" she says numbly.

"Gabriella, all I'm bothered about now is that you are safe."

She gets out of the car. She turns to see Jayden sleeping in the back. She picks him up; pain overwhelms her as she tries to lift her son out of the car. Troy helps her and carries him up to the house.

He opens the door to his house.

"Kate?" he asks.

No one answers.

Sit down, he says warmly to Gaby.

He lays Jayden down on the sofa then sits next to her.

"Thank you Troy" she sobs breaking down.

He puts his arm around her as she sobs onto his chest.

"What am I going to do?" she cries

"I'll look after you I promise" he says stroking her hair.

"I can't ask you to do that Troy" she mumbles

"No, you don't have to ask"

Gabriella looks up at his face. Blood is pouring from his eye.

"Troy your hurt"

"I'm fine." He says reassuringly.

"Do you want me to carry Jaden up to bed for you?" he asks

"We can't stay here Troy, your wife wi-"

"Kate will be fine with it, don't worry"

He walks over to where Jayden is.

He picks him up in his arms.

He carry's him upstairs as Gaby follows. Her whole body aches as she walks upstairs.

"How old is he now?" Troy asks trying to break the silence.

"3" she bluntly replies.

Troy walks into a spare bedroom and lays Jayden down on a double bed.

"Are you okay" Troy asks her.

"Um... can I get a wash and clean myself up? She asks.

"Bathrooms through their, you can borrow some clothes off Kate, she wont mind."

"Where is Kate?" Gabriella asked

"Girls night out" he says rolling his eyes.

"Troy?" she asks as he starts to walk away "I don't know how I will ever thank you for what you have done for us,"

"Gabriella, it's no problem, you know where I am if you want to talk" he says turning away and leaving her in her room.

Gabriella moves to his bathroom. She looked at her self in the mirror. She had bruises on her face: she looked hideous. Her ribs were sore and she could hardly move her arm.

She tried her best to wash away the night's events off her. However much she tried she felt dirty. She collapsed onto the floor of the shower. The blood washed away but the pain she was feeling inside didn't.

She was disgusted by the look of her body.

Horrendous bruises were on her thighs and stomach.

The entire left side of her body ached: it was black and swollen.

How could she let him do this to her?

What was she going to tell Jaden?

Realising that she was as clean as she could be, she got out of the shower and rapped a towel around her.

She went into the room where Troy had laid Jayden.

She noticed some pyjamas on the bed that Troy must have left for her. She changed into them and climbed into bed tucking Jayden in.

Their was a knock on the door. "Come in" she whispered.

The door opened and Troy walked in.

He walked over and sat next to her.

She noticed that he had cleaned himself up.

"Hey," he whispered not wanting to wake Jayden up.

"Hey"

"Are you okay?"

"No" she replied looking at her son. "But I have to be."

A tear rolled down her face. Troy wiped it away.

"It was really brave, what you did" she says quietly

"I'd do anything to make sure you're okay" he replies.

She gives him a hug.

"Goodnight" he softly says walking out the room.

"Night" she said as she lay down to sleep.

A few days later and Gabriella is still staying at Troy's.

Gabriella woke up with a start as she hears Jayden whimpering next to her.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" she asks cuddling him in her arms. She felt his head and he was burning up.

Jayden didn't reply.

His eyes were rolling back in his head and he was sweating.

His body was all floppy as she tried to get him to wake up.

She lifted him up, panicking and carried him onto the landing.

She knocked on Troy and Kate's bedroom door.

The door opened and Troy stood there looking tired.

He looked to see Jayden in her arms,

"Troy I don't know what's wrong" she panicked.

Troy ran back into his room and grabbed some jeans and a top. He then ran down the stairs and grabbed his car keys.

"Come on we are off to the hospital".

Troy took Jayden out of her arms as she lobbed some jeans over the top of her pyjamas, grabbed her jacket then ran out to the car where Troy had laid Jayden in the back.

Troy started the car and they sped away.

It took 2 minutes to get to the hospital. The car jerked and they both jumped out. Troy grabbed Jayden and ran into the hospital with Gabriella on his tail.

"I need a doctor" he yelled at the reception desk.

A doctor walked up to them and asked what had happened and how long he had been like that. They laid him down on a bed as the doctor examined him.

"What's wrong with him?" Gabriella cried.

Gabriella stood their in shock as she watched her 3 year old son getting hooked up to a machine with wires stuck to him.

The doctors searched his body and round a rash on his legs.

"How could she have missed something like that?" Gabriella thought to herself.

Troy comforted Gabriella as they were told to wait in the family waiting rooms.

"What's wrong with my baby?" she kept muttering to herself as she paced and paced waiting for the doctor to arrive.

The doctor eventually walked in.

"What's wrong with him?" she asks as she wiped away her tears.

"Your son has Meningitis's" he replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------0000000000000

Thanks for reading. I will update ASAP. Please review.

XX Becky


	3. Being Brave

**This is chapter 3 of my story. Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I have been very busy as it was my birthday ******** lol ! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. The next chapter will come as soon as possible. Thank you.**

**When things aren't as they seem!**

**Chapter 3**

"Meningitis, what does that mean its treatable right?" Gabriella panicked.

"We are currently assessing how severe the case is right now. We should get results back in within the next 2 hours. The nurse here will answer any questions" as a nurse walked into the room.

The doctor turned and left the room leaving Gabriella sobbing in Troy's arms.

Gabriella turns to the nurse. "Is my baby going to be okay?"

"Meningitis is an inflammation of the meninges, the lining that protects the brain and spinal cord. It is very unlikely that a patient won't make a full recovery when it is caught early on. It's a matter of waiting for the test results I'm afraid" the nurse smiled opening the door.

"Can I see him?"

"Follow me" the nurse replied as Gabriella walked towards the door. She turned to see Troy sitting down.

"Will you come with me; I can't face this on my own."

"Of course" he says standing up ushering her out of the room.

Troy and Gabriella were led to an isolated room. They were led inside and Gabriella broke down at the site of her baby. He was asleep. The nurse said he was on antibiotics to help with the symptoms.

His head was sweating and his face was white as a sheet.

Troy put his arm on her shoulder as she sat next to Jayden.

Troy quietly wiped away a tear as he looked at Jayden. His heart melted to see her child in such a way.

Gabriella sat their for 5 minutes holding her sons hand and stroking him on the head.

The room was silent.

"Beeeeep" the monitor started as nurses ran into the room pushing Troy and Gabriella out. "Noo" Gabriella cried. She took one last look at her son fighting for his life before the door shut so she couldn't see.

She collapsed to the floor. Troy went to catch her but missed and he sat next to her.

He didn't know what to say. What could he say?

He sat their arms around her as she cried.

"Please let my baby be okay" she pleaded. "I can't lose him Troy I can't!"

Troy persuaded Gabriella to go and wait in the relative's room next door. They sat anxiously waiting for news.

The door opened and Gabriella jumped up as her heart melted.

The doctor walked in.

"Jayden has lost a lot of blood. We think the swelling around his spinal cord is creating pressure on his surrounding organs making his insides bleed. We have the bleeding under control and he shouldn't cough up any more blood. However Jayden's blood type is very rare. If the bleeding continues we will need a donation of blood from whichever parent shares the same blood type. It may not always be a parent though; it is possible for anyone to match."

"I need a phone" Gabriella replied to the doctor.

"Follow me" a nurse told her leading her out of the room.

"Are you calling him?" Troy asks as she hurries out of the room.

She turns. "What other choice do I have?"

Gabriella called Mark first. She noticed that for the first time Mark genuinely seemed scared for his son.

She phoned her mom to ask her to donate as well as Marks parents.

Gabriella sat anxiously in the waiting room with Troy as they waited for Mark to arrive.

Gabriella felt Troy's eyes looking at her as she said "I know you think I'm stupid"

"Why would I think you're stupid?" he asks softly moving to sit next to his friend.

"For calling him" she whispers.

"I don't think you're stupid. I think you're brave. Very brave. You are doing what you have to help your son" he puts his arm around her.

"I'm scared Troy, I don't think I can face him!"

"Don't be scared, I'm always here" he whispers gently stroking her hair.

The door opened and Gabriella turned to face the door. Mark stood there.

His eyes looked evil and he looked like he had the world's worst hangover. He snorted to himself as he see's Troy and Gabriella innocently moving away from each other. He sits down as their parents enter.

One by one they take their tests. Troy offered to have his blood tried, just in case.

They waited for the test results. The doctor walked in with a sheet of paper in his hands. He looked at the paper and read:

Mrs Montez – Negative

Mrs Warrick – Negative

Mr Warrick – Negative

Mark Warrick – Negative

Gabriella Montez – Negative

Troy Bolton – Positive

Everyone turned and stared at Troy.

"What the hell" Troy thought to himself. He shrugged off everyone's glances and replied "What do I have to do?"

Troy sat in a hospital room as Gabriella watched him through the glass.

The doctor walked up to Gabriella who he saw was staring at Troy.

"It's very unlikely that both parents don't have the same blood type" He says startling her.

"I know" she whispers gazing at Troy who catches her eye and smiles.

Thanks for reading. Please Review!!

Xx Becky...


	4. What have i done?

**Here is the next chapter of my story. Hope you like it. I used a 'Lost' type idea with the flashbacks. Please review.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**When Things Arent as They seem**

**Chapter 4**

_**What have I done?**_

_**Flashback (4 years ago – east high)**_

_Gabriella stared into Troy's eyes and smiled as he held that final note. The lights dimmed and the entire audience applauded._

"_We did it" he whispered breathlessly._

_She leans him and gives him a peck on his lips._

_They break apart and smile looking out over the audience. The experience overwhelmed them. They had finally finished their musical. They linked arms and walked off stage._

**Present (hospital)**

Gabriella stroked her son's head. He was beautiful and looked so peaceful. He was the most important thing in her life. She thought back to when she was pregnant. How she had hated the fact the thing growing inside of her was ruining her life. However hard she tried though, she couldn't end its life. She couldn't find the strength. She is so thankful she didn't for every time she looks at her little boy, she knows he is special. He is what she had to show for her life. Yes she made bad choices when it came to men: but without those bad choices she wouldn't be who she is today or wouldn't have what she has.

Gabriella heard footsteps behind her. She jumped around startled.

Her face and heart dropped as she recognised Mark's devil like face. He steps slowly to ward's Jayden.

"Leave us alone" she says calmly as he pulls up a chair on the other side of Jayden.

"He's my son too" he smirked. "If it wasn't for me you'd be living on the streets right now. He raised his voice terrifying Gabriella.

His eyes met hers. She looked away from him in disgust.

"Please just go" she says quietly keeping calm for her son's sake.

He stands up intimidatingly and slowly walks to the door.

Gabriella fights back the tears.

"I'm not done with you Gabriella!" he snarled shutting the door behind him.

_**Flashback**_

_Everyone was at Troy's house. He was throwing a party to celebrate the end of their musical. Musical was blaring as Troy and Gabriella sat on the sofa drinking._

"_Should I go out with him then?" Gabriella asked Dunkley._

"_Who?"_

"_Mark" she replies_

"_I can't choose for you" he smiled "but he is like 4 years older than you" he added._

"_I know…but he is so hot and he's getting signed up with a good basketball team and he really likes me" she said wobbling a little bit._

"_Then go out with him" Troy replies in a sarcastic but obvious tone. Gabriella giggles. "Ye, but he said he is uncomfortable about us being such close friends" she gestures spilling beer down Troy's top. They both laugh._

"_I'll go get changed" he smiled as he walked off to his bedroom._

**Present **

Gabriella begins to cry watching her baby sleeping. She feels so lonely: like she is the only one in the world. She hears the creek of the door behind her as she turns sharply to see who it is.

"Hey" Troy whispers walking in slowly.

He pulls up a chair next to Gabriella.

"How's he doing" he asked

"A lot better: thanks to you"

He smiles at her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you" she says turning so he can fully see her face.

"You'll never have to worry about that"

She cuddles him gently. She'd never have got through this if it weren't for him.

She leans back so he is looking in her eyes. Her arms were around his neck.

She felt so safe.

She leaned in gently and placed her lips on his.

She deepened the kiss and he started to return the kiss. He pulled away.

"I got to go" he mutters scrambling to his feet.

Gabriella faces her son feeling lonely and embarrassed.

Troy left the room.

Had she just ruined their friendship?

_Flashback_

_Troy searched frantically through his drawer looking for a dry t shirt. He heard his bedroom door close behind him and he turned around._

_Gabriella stood there._

"_What are you doing here?" he began_

"_Ssshhh" she whispered putting her finger to his lips._

_They stared at each other then Gabriella pressed her lips against his. _

_He returned the kiss which soon led to a passionate embrace._

_Gabriella unbuttoned her top then Troy's trousers passionately._

_He stopped her._

"_Are you sure" he whispered breathlessly._

"_Never been more" she replied._

_He kissed her passionately as they both giggled._

**Present**

Troy stood in the corridor leaning against the wall.

Thoughts were spinning in his head. What had just happened? What about Kate?

He knew it was hard on her. He just couldn't face her. He walked outside the hospital and dialled her number. There was no answer. He tried again and again becoming more and more worried.

He sat on a nearby bench thinking. His phone bleeped. He looked down at it; it was a message from Kate. He opened it and it read;

'Troy, I'm sorry. I can't deal with this. I know you don't feel the same way we used to. It's just not the same. I think our marriage was a mistake. You aren't ready to settle down. I've gone to my moms. I'll call you when I'm ready…to talk. I still love you,

Kate x

He through his phone in anger as he watched it smash on the floor. How could he let this happen to his marriage?

He heard shouting and he looked towards the entrance to the hospital.

A nurse was arguing with a man.

He walked towards them. It took Troy a minute to realise that it was Mark.

Mark barged his way inside. He was obviously drunk.

"Gabriella" Troy whispered to himself as he chased after Mark. He ran to Jaydens room.

When he arrived he heard Mark yelling.

Troy walked into the room to find Mark gripping Gabriella against the wall.

Troy grabbed him and ragged him off her.

She was crying, terrified.

Troy tried to restrain Mark but Mark elbowed him in the stomach.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME SEEING HIM BITCH! HE'S MY SON TOO!" He bellowed at her.

"NO HE'S NOT" She yelled.

_**Flashback**_

_**Gabriella opened her eyes. She looked around and found Troy next to her. She sat up quietly not trying to wake him up. She put her clothes on which were by the bed and sneaked out of his room... The house was a mess but most people must have gone home. **_

_**She crept through the living room trying not to disturb a very rough looking Chad and out of the front door.**_

"_What have I done?" she thought to herself._

**Thanks for reading,**

**Please Review**

**Becky xx**


	5. Feels so right

**OMG! I was so shocked with the amount of reviews go so far. It has had 27 which is the same as my other story only that so far has 10 chapters. Thank you all so much you guys who reviewed are totally awesome! Hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next one coming very soon!!! Please Review xxx**

**When things aren't as they seem.**

**Chapter 5**

**Feels so right**

Mark and Troy stare at Gabriella.

Gabriella stares back tears filling up her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Mark snarled

Gabriella looked into his face.

"Nothing" she muttered.

Mark stared at her hard before turning and slamming the door closed behind him.

"Are you alright?" Troy worried as she collapsed into his arms.

"Ye" he heard through her sobbing.

She sat down next to Jayden Troy sitting next to her.

They sat their for 10 minutes. Gabriella staring at Jayden, Troy however much he didn't want to staring at Gabriella.

She turned to him, "About earlier" she is cut off as Jayden opens his eyes.

"Mommy" he moans.

"I'm here baby, it's all right."

She strokes his head. He sits up gently and Gabriella helps him.

He looked so much better.

The nurse walked in and after a quick examination claimed he was well enough to go home.

A few hours later, Jayden and Gabriella walked towards Troy who was waiting for them by his car.

"Hey" he says.

"Look Troy, I really appreciate everything you have done for us, but I can't intrude on you like this anymore."

"Gabriella don't do this: you're my best friend and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Absolutely, hop in" he replies gesturing to the car.

They pulled up outside Troys house.

They went inside and sat down in the living room.

"Where's Kate?" Gabriella asked as Jayden played with his toys.

"At her mom's" he replies coolly.

"When she coming back"

"I don't know" he replies brushing off the question.

"Troy, don't forget I know you, I can tell when your lying" she smiles hesitantly. "What's going on?"

"We kind of…" he pauses "had an argument" he carries on sitting down next to Gabriella.

"Troy, I don't believe it is just because of an argument"

"What do you want me to say" he snaps.

"That my marriage is failing… That I don't feel the same way about her anymore… That I'm sick day in day out having to pretend that everything is okay… That it is going to be okay." He stands up.

Gabriella sits their shocked at his little outburst.

He gently turns to her.

"I'm sorry" she whispers.

"Don't be, it's not your fault and I shouldn't have talked to you like that so I am the one who's sorry. It's..It's just hard. I'm so confused."

He all of a sudden notices Jayden who is sat on the floor playing with some blocks.

He bends down to his level and helps him build blocks. He turns to Gabriella.

"What did you mean, when you said he wasn't Marks son?" he asks wonderingly.

"I…I didn't mean anything, I was just angry." She stutters. "I sure do wish he wasn't his son" she adds.

The next morning Gabriella wakes up. Leaving Jayden asleep at the side of her she climbs out of bed and walks into the bathroom. She grabs a towel and jumps into the shower.

A short while later Gabriella climbs out of the shower wraps her hair in a towel and puts another one around her.

She grabs a face wipe off the side and cleanses her face. She bends down to put it in the bin when she sees something in the bin.

Confused she picks it out to take a closer look.

Troy takes another bite out of his bagel and sips his coffee. He see's Gabriella walk into the room. "Morning" he says cheerfully.

She smiles and sits down at the bagel and coffee he has left out for her.

"Thank you" she mutters as she sips the coffee.

"Troy?" she asks

"Yup" he replies

"Why is their a pregnancy test in the trash"

Troy sits bolt up right.

"Seriously?" he asks

"Yes"

He puts down his bagel and stands up.

"Is it positive?"

"Yes"

"Shit" he says loudly taking out his cell.

He rings and rings Kate's number but it doesn't go through.

"I've got to go" he mutters as he stumbled through the door.

"Kate, Kate!" he bangs on the door to her parents house.

The door opens and she stands their.

"What's wrong?" she asks looking worried.

"Why didn't you tell me" he yells standing in the door way.

"Tell you what?" she asks.

"The baby" he yells.

"What baby?" she asks.

"I found the pregnancy test in the trash"

"Troy calm down, I took that test, then I took another and it was negative. I went to the doctor and they made me take another which came back negative."

Troy sits down on the door step as Kate joins him.

"Why, won't you come home?" he finally says

"This is why…That was why. The way you reacted then, you're not ready to settle down. When I thought I was pregnant I was so happy, but it made me realise that we just don't work any more. This just make's no sense. I'm so thankful that I'm not pregnant because if I was you would be stuck with us.

You would have never broken my heart so I had to break yours.

You are clearly not happy with me and we both know who you are meant to be with. It's time to move on Troy"

She kisses him on the cheek stands up and walks inside.

Troy sat their completely shocked.

Troy looks at his watch. It reads 6.30.

"What a day" he thought to himself as he walked through the door, just getting home from basketball practice.

He hears sobs coming from the living room so he slowly walks over.

Gabriella gasps as she turns hearing footsteps behind her.

"What's wrong?" he asks softly as he sits next to her pulling her into a hug.

"It's nothing" she says wiping away her tears.

"Come on Gabriella, you can't fool me that easily."

"Honestly it's nothing; I'm just a bit emotional with everything that's been going on lately"

"Are you sure, you know you can tell me anything" he adds.

"Yes I'm sure." She whispers.

He gently releases her from their hug and Gabriella fins her self staring into his eyes.

Troy didn't know what came over him. As he looked into her eyes; he saw everything he ever wanted.

"I'm sorry" she whispers.

"For what?" he asks keeping his eyes on hers for he never wanted to let go of something so beautiful.

"Kissing you" she says softly.

Troy stares into her eyes. It was silent as Troy's heart and Head battled it out.

"I'm not" he breathes softly. He slowly reaches for her hands.

She reaches in and presses her lips against his.

"Why has this taken so long?" he asks gently.

"What do you mean?"

"This feels so right."

She kisses him softly again this time deepening the kiss.

They kissed passionately.

Gabriella opened her eyes. She looked around. She rolled over and saw Troy lying next to her.

She smiled at the thought of last night.

She climbed out of bed scooping her clothes off the floor and changed into them.

She turned to face the bed as she heard Troy groan.

"You weren't planning on sneaking out of my room again were you?" he asked cheekily.

Gabriella giggled.

"The thought had crossed my mind" she giggled.

She sat beside Troy and gave him a passionate peck on the lips.

"I'm going to go check on Jayden" she smiled.

He smiled back as he climbed out of bed and put on some clothes.

He looked at the time he was late for basketball practice.

"Shit" he thought.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Troy heard Gabriella yell from downstairs.

Troy sat on his bed tying his shoe laces.

"AAAAhhhhhhh!!!!!" Gabriella screamed.

_**Hope you liked it!! PLEASE Review!!!!**_

_**Much love**_

_**Becky xx**_


	6. If it weren't for you

_**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please Review. Next one coming very soon!!!**_

_**When things aren't as they **_

_**Seem**_

Chapter 6

**If it weren't for you**

"GABRIELLA!!" Troy screamed running to the stairs jumping down them two by two.

A deafening bang pierced the house.

Troy toppled down the stairs.

"NOOOOO!!"Gabriella cried as she was pinned up against the wall. "TROY!" she cried.

She could see the blood pouring out of his stomach.

"YOU'VE KILLED HIM" She yelled.

The attacker pointed the gun at her head.

"YOU'RE NEXT BITCH"

She recognized the voice. Even though he was wearing a balaclava she knew it was the voice she had lived in terror of for the last four years.

"STOP!! STOP!!!" Gabriella screamed.

Mark was ripping open her shirt.

All she thought of was Troy, laying their bleeding to death.

Gabriella sobbed as she yet again completely lost control of her body.

Troy lay their on the floor. His eyes were open but all he could see was blackness. He could a very sharp excruciating pain in his stomach. He couldn't move. He couldn't move but he kept fighting he knew he had to. For her. He could hear her screams fill the room as he knew exactly what he was doing to her. It killed him their was nothing he could do.

It couldn't end like this. After everything, it couldn't end like this.

He could feel tears roll down his face. He couldn't help her. Their was nothing he could do to stop him; nothing he could do to save her.

He clutched his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding.

It was then he felt his phone in his pocket.

Though he couldn't see he entered 911.

"H-e-lp" he croaked down the phone.

Everything went black.

Troy slowly opened his eyes. His head was spinning. He looked up and saw a very blurry Gabriella.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she cried holding his hands.

"Where am I?"

"Were in the ambulance," she sobbed. "He took Jayden!" she burst into tears.

He managed to lift his arm up. Though pain surged through him he had to comfort her.

He felt his eyelids become heavy. He closed his eyes.

Gabriella sat huddled in a corner of the waiting room.

She couldn't lose the only two things that gave meaning to her life.

A police woman walked in.

"Miss Montez, we believe we have found your son".

"Where? Is he okay?" she panicked not liking the look on the police womans face.

"He's with his father. Mr Warrick insists he speaks with you before he hands the child back"

"Where are they?"

"By the river"

Gabriella followed the police woman walking as fast as she could. She knew the river was right outside the hospital.

She ran. She saw police gathered around as she saw Mark standing on the edge of the bridge.

Gabriella gasped, Jayden was in his arms.

Gabriella walked forward.

"Please let him go!" she cried.

"Not until you tell these officers that the gun went off by itself."

Gabriella looked around at the officers, who were pointing their guns at Mark.

"Yes, yes whatever just give me our son"

"No," he says "You mean give you your son" he spits.

"What?" she asks as Jayden whimpers.

"All this time you said he was mine!" he yelled distraught.

He holds up the gun threateningly as he throws Jayden onto the road part of the bridge.

He pointed the gun at Jayden while Mark edged closer towards the edge.

"How long have you known?" Gabriella asks.

"Since you said it the other day." He smiles. "I wondered what you meant, and then it clicked- why you wouldn't put my name on the birth certificate… Why you didn't give him my name."

He starts yelling as anger surges through him.

"See you in hell" he smirks to Jayden.

There's a bang from a gun.

Gabriella runs in front of Jayden and they both fall to the floor.

Mark plummets off the bridge with a body crunching smash at the bottom.

"Mummy" Jayden cries as she lays over him motionless.

Police officers rush over to them.

Gabriella groaned. An officer had shot at Mark; the casing had skimmed past Gabriella's leg.

Gabriella hugged her son.

"Are you okay" she whispers through tears.

Troy opened his eyes.

"Hey" Gaby whispered to him.

"I'm Sorry" he whispered softly.

"Why?" she asks confused.

"For not being able to save you, for not being their for you when you needed me most"

"Don't be stupid" she kisses his head. "If it weren't for you I'd still be living in the same nightmare that I had been for four years. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be who I am today…if it weren't for you then I wouldn't have my beautiful baby boy."

Troy looks at her confused.

"I'm so sorry Troy. I didn't know-I wasn't sure"

"Are you saying that I'm… that Jayden is…? I'm Jaydens father" he finally managed to mumble.

"Please don't hate me" she sobs.

"How could I hate you, I love you so much" he grabs her hand. "I can't believe that it has taken this long to see. I have always loved you; I never feel the way that I do when I'm with you. It may have taken 4 years, but now we can be the family that deep in our hearts have always known was meant to be."

She smiles.

She leans in and softly kisses him on the lips.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you" she whispers in his ear.

He doesn't respond.

"Troy?" she shakes him "TROY!"

The monitor blares that horrific beeping noise.

"WAKE UP!" she yells at him frantically shaking him.

She looks at the monitor.

A line runs across it.

"Don't go" she cries.

-------------------------------------------

_**Thanks for reading!!**_

**Hope you liked this chapter. **

**Please review. And by the way if anyone has any suggestions for the plot they are welcome!! **

**Much love**

**Becky xx**


	7. Ashes to Ashes

_**This is the next chapter to my story. Yet again thanks for reading and reviewing the last ones and please review to this one (if it's not too much trouble ...lol...)**_

_**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter but I'm kind of wondering where to take this story so any suggestions will be very helpful.**_

_**Enjoy!!**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Things Aren't As They Seem

Chapter 7

'Ashes to Ashes'

**1 Week Later**

Gabriella looked around at the grim site.

Tears were running down their faces.

Their depressing black clothing reflected how everyone was feeling.

Everyone but her. She couldn't seem to shed a tear for him.

Gabriella looked down at Jayden who were hugging her legs. She looked up at his parents.

She felt so sorry for them; she couldn't look them in the eye and tell them how amazing their son was. She couldn't.

The coffin is lowered down into rectangular hole neatly dug in the turf.

How was she meant to say goodbye. Why couldn't she shed a tear for the one she had loved?

"Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust" she heard the vicar mumble.

She took one last look at the gold plaque which was screwed onto the front of the coffin.

His father had wanted small basketballs to be thrown onto the coffin before it was buried. It was a kind of tradition.

His basketball team gathered round one by one dropping the ball on to the coffin. Jayden slowly walked up and dropped a small basketball onto it before the dirt was shovelled over.

He stood their staring at where his dad of three years was buried. Gabriella picked him up and gave him a cuddle.

She walked away with him in his arms.

They walked down the path of the cemetery and to a car which was waiting their.

The door opened.

"Hey" he said.

Gabriella walked up to him and gave him a cuddle.

"Come here" he says to Jayden taking him out of Gabriella's arms and giving him a kiss on his head.

Gabriella sits in the passenger seat while he buckles Jayden up in the back.

He sits behind the wheel and Gabriella turns to him.

"Why can't I cry for someone that I loved?" she asked

"Maybe, because of everything he put you through, everything he put us through you can't forgive." He whispers.

She looks into his amazing eyes.

"I love you Troy"

"Love you more" he smiles then kisses her passionately before driving away.

3 weeks later.

"Gaby" Troy muttered to himself as he tried to call her yet again.

It went straight to voice mail.

"Where's your mommy?" he playfully said to Jayden who was looking at a picture book in the chair.

He tried ringing her again but it didn't go through. It was getting late and Troy became more and more worried.

He hadn't seen her all day.

Gabriella looked at her watch. It was 8pm.

"How can you do this to me? How can you cause me so much pain when you're not even here?" she spat angrily.

She knelt down and looked up at the head stone. It read:

'Mark Warrick

1982-2007

A devoted captain, son and father.

Rest in Peace'

'Father' she thought. She laughed in spite.

"Why couldn't you let me be happy?" she screamed at it hopefully looking for an answer.

She sat their and cried.

"Hey" she heard a mumble from behind her.

She stood up and turned around.

"Troy" she whispered.

"Where's Jayden?" she panicked.

"With my mom" he replies.

"Please Gabriella; just tell me what's going on."

"I can't" she stutters.

"We've been so happy these past few weeks what's changed?" he asks.

She looks away from him trying to avoid his eyes.

He reached out and gently lifted her chin so her face was facing his. He softly wiped away her tears.

He took her hands and sat her down on a near-by bench.

"Gabriella it's me, you can tell me anything"

"Not this" she croaked.

"Why?" he asked worried.

"Because it will tear you apart" she raised her voice a little before breaking into sobs.

"Hey, Gaby looks at me. There is nothing you can say to me that will ever… ever make me stop loving you. As long as I have you and Jayden that's all I ever need. Please baby just tell me"

There's a long silence in which Gabriella battles with her inner self on whether to tell him the truth or not.

"Troy… I-I… t-h-ink I'm pregnant" the reality of saying it out loud hits her and she bursts into tears.

He grabs her smiling.

"Gaby…that's…wonderful. He kisses her head.

"Troy!" she shout's bringing him back to reality.

"It's not; it's not wonderful at all"

-0-0-0-00—0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Thanks for reading. Yet again sorry that it is quite short. Any suggestions for the story? PLEASE Review.**_

_**Xx Becky xx**_


	8. Where's Mommy?

**So…Here's the next chapter. Sorry it has been a while. I've been busy with exam's!(So stressful). Thanks yet again to everyone who has reviewed. Hope you will like this chapter and…Please Review!**

**When Things aren't as they seem**

**Chapter 8**

**Where's Mommy?**

"I don't want this baby Troy!" she snapped at him.

"I couldn't bear it if it was his"

"But what if it's mine, you just want to get rid of it and pretend it never happened" he was hurt at the thought that she could say.

"I don't know" she cried. "It's too hard, if it's his, I'll be stuck with a constant reminder of him. It's like at the funeral, I wouldn't be able to feel anything for this… this thing growing inside me."

"Baby, calm down" he urges.

"How can I? How can I calm down? What am I meant to do?" she panics.

"I need to go" she runs off.

Troy stands their shocked at the news, not knowing what to do. He watches her run.

"What am I meant to say?" he wonders to himself.

He sees her shiny black curls disappear into the darkness.

He had just let the love of his life run away.

He finally came to his senses and started chasing after her.

It had taken 4 years for him to realise how much he loved her. He wasn't going to lose her now. He ran and ran in the direction she had been running. She was no-where to be seen.

He heard a scream coming from the path ahead.

Every part of Troy's body froze.

He could feel the cold creeping through his body.

He turned his head sharply.

"Gabriella?" he quietly said.

He ran towards where the scream came from.

He was so overwhelmed by the situation-scared-he felt like he was in a nightmare.

He ran through trees and came upon some graves, laid out neatly. He panicked; his heart was beating so fast he felt like he couldn't stand up.

"Gabriella" he called out.

He heard the wind hustling through the trees which made his spine shiver. He ran faster and faster. He was petrified. "Where is she?" he panicked to himself.

He carried on running and all of a sudden felt himself trip. He fell, face first to the ground; his hand delayed by fright didn't block the impact of the fall.

He groaned and turned at what he just fell over.

He saw an arm by his feet and screamed in horror. His scream made no sound though; he was too scared to make a noise.

His eyes scanned from the fingers, to the shoulder to the rest of the body. His eyes moved up to the head that was face down on the floor.

His heart ached.

He reached towards the head and stroked the neat black curls.

Tears filled down his face as he turned the head.

He gasped.

"Troy, Troy"

The face whispered to him, without moving its lifeless lips.

Her pale white face ringing in his head.

"Gabriella!" he cried. "Noooo!" closing his eyes.

"I'm here" she cries. He feels her wrapping her arms around him.

He opens his eyes.

He can smell Gabriella's hair. He looks at her to see tears in her eyes. He looks around to see the elegant cream walls of the bedroom that they share.

She kisses him on his head.

"Are you okay baby?" she asks

He stutters unable to catch his breath.

He cuddles Gabriella, as a final tear rolls down his cheek.

"It's really you?" he asked her.

"Yes Troy it's me" she laughs a little.

"You're okay aren't you?" he asks

"What were you dreaming about Troy" she looks worried.

He pauses, not wanting to re live the nightmare he had just had.

"That I lost you" he says softly.

He wraps her in his arms protectively.

"I love you, he says kissing her."

"I love you too"

He looks at the clock. 2.30am.

He closes his eyes and falls back asleep.

"Daddy, Daddy" He opened his eyes to see Jayden climbing up onto the bed next to him.

He holds out his arms and pulls Jayden up so he is sitting next to him. He looks over at where Gabriella was. She wasn't there. He looked at the clock. 10 Am. She was at work.

"Daddy" Jayden repeated again. Troy looked at him and smiled his son had just called him daddy.

Troy tickled Jayden and as he did wondered how in all this time he didn't realise that he was his. He was so much like him.

"Breakfast time!" Troy said to Jayden as he scooped him up and walked downstairs.

They sat down and ate cereal together.

Troy asked Jayden what he wanted to do today.

Jayden insisted on watching a DVD. Troy suggested one better, the cinema. After getting changed and finishing breakfast, Troy and Jayden had some 'father son bonding' time at the cinemas. They then went to the fair and then Troy took Jayden to where he trained. Troy called it 'teaching Jayden how to become an ace basketball player' time.

By the time they had arrived home that day it was 6.pm. Gabriella was no where to be seen.

"Gabriella" Troy yelled as walked into the house carrying a very sleepy Jayden. He laid him on the sofa and made a quick search for Gaby around the house.

He tries to ring her, but her phone is switched off. He becomes edgy remembering his dream last night. He tries to stay calm.

He rings her work. They tell him that she hadn't been in all day.

He looks at Jayden who is sat staring at him worried on the sofa.

"Where's mommy?" Jayden asks.

Thanks for reading! Next Chapter will hopefully come as soon as possible. In the meantime **PLEASE Review.**

**X x Becky x X**


	9. All good things come to an end

**A/N I no I haven't updated in a while as I lost interest and I have just randomly done another chapter. I don't know when the next will be it may be this week but it might not be sorry, I'll try my best. Thanks to everyone who's read my story and an even bigger thanks to those who have reviewed.Hope you like, Please Review! Thanks x**

**When things arent as they seem**

**Chapter 9.**

All good Things come to an end

Scooping Jaden up in his arms he rushed out of the door. He fastened Jaden securely in the car and began to drive down the road. He pulled up at his moms and dropped Jaden off. He gave her no explanation and rushed off to his car. His mind seemed to flash back to his dream as dejavu crept over him. He pulled up at the graveyard where Mark was laid. He slammed the car door behind him as he ran up the path passing gravestone by gravestone. He approached Marks gravestone. He laughed at himself. Gabriella wasn't there. He was over-reacting. It was just a dream, wasn't it?

The wind whistled through the trees as he sat down on a nearby bench. He took a deep breath as he took in his surroundings. He closed his eyes as he relaxed. This place although death surrounded it seemed beautiful. Peaceful almost.

"Hey"

Troy opened his eyes sharply to see a windswept Gabriella sitting next to him. He smiled at the site of her.

He wrapped his arms around relieved.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I just needed time to think"

"About what?"

"Stuff" she replied.

They sat their for a few minutes enjoying each others company when Gabriella sat forward.

"Look, Troy. Don't you think were moving too fast?"

"What, where's this all come from?" he frowned concerned.

"Its just…I..." Gabriella hesitated trying to find words when he cut her off.

"Aren't you happy with me?" he asked

" Troy its not that, I just can't do this"

"What's changed?" he wondered. He saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"Troy, I've caused you so much mess. If it weren't for me you wouldn't have been shot, attacked and you'd still be with your wife."

"I don't care about any of that because I have you"

"No, Troy I'm sorry." She stood and began to walk away.

"So that's it" he shouted to her.

He stood up and followed.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

She ignored him.

"What about Jaden?" he yelled. She stopped and faced him.

"I'm taking him with me" she said in an obvious tone.

"No!" he yelled.

"Excuse me?" she asked

"Youre not taking him. You can't, he's my son too"

"Troy, me and Jaden are leaving, we have to. Jaden can visit all the time but now I just need space." She began walking away once more. Troy this time couldn't find the strength to go after her. "Don't you love me?" he shouted to her. She coldly walked away.

Troy sat back down. He could feel his heart actually aching. How can one minute you have everything you've ever wanted and the next minute everything you have is gone. He couldn't help but let the tears slowly flow down his cheeks.

"Not the happiest of places" he heard a voice and turned to see who's it was. A girl was approaching him. She looked about his age. "May i?" She asked politely gesturing to the bench.

"Sure" he replied moving up and wiping his eyes casually.

"Girlfriend troubles?" she asked quietly. "Sorry, its none of my business" she swore quietly. Troy laughed a little bit. "No , its okay" his smile faded. He looked at her and took in what this girl looked like. Her eyes were dazzling blue and her hair long and blonde. She had the most amazing smile.

"So why are you having a domestic in the middle of a graveyard?" she asked him. "My girlfriend and mother of my child just broke up with me I think" he said casually. Her natural smile mad him feel more comfortable.

"How old is your kid?" she asked

"nearly 4"

"What's he called?"

"Jaden"

"That's cute, who thought of it?"

"I…I don't know. I only found out he was mine a few weeks ago"

"oh," she whispered. "I'm sorry I'm confused" she added.

"I don't blame you" he smiled softly. They fell silent for a few minutes.

"So why are you talking to a guy like me in the middle of a cemetery?" he asked.

She paused as her smile faded. He saw darkness in her eyes.

"Well I guess I wanted to listen to someone elses problems for a change. I figured any guy shouting in a grave yard has problems" He smiled so did she.

He only just realized that she had some flowers held in her hand. He noticed that the flowers were beautiful white lilies.

"Fancy a walk?" she smiled "It might take your mind off things"

Her smile was impossible to refuse. They began walking quietly. Troy explained about Kate, Gabriella and Jaden. She listened quietly.

"So now you've heard my problems, what's yours?" he asked softly.

They stopped and she turned to face a grave.

'Thomas O Neil

1985-2007

A beloved Father and Husband

Who gave his life for those he loved

May he rest forever in Peace'

She bent down and laid a Lillie on the grave. She stood up and moved to a smaller gravestone next to it.

'Romeo & Phoebe O Neil

2005-2007

Forever in our hearts

May they sleep with the angels'

She laid another two Lillie's down. She stood up. Troy didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered. He saw tears roll down her face. She took a deep breath and sat on the bench nearby. "Are you okay?" he asked awkwardly. "I'm fine" she smiled.

"It was a car accident" she paused. "My fault"

He looked at her trying to comfort her but he had no idea what he could say. "We were driving back from the airport, we had just been to the Caribbean. I lost control of the car and we slammed into a canal. I blacked out. I opened my eyes and Tom was pulling me out of the car. I thought he was behind me as I swam to the side. But when I reached the grassland I couldn't see him. Phoebe and Romeo were laying on the grass. He must of pulled them out."

She burst into tears so Troy comforted her. "I'm sorry" she said drying her eyes."

"When?" he asked gently.

"1 month" she sobbed.

Another minute seemed to pass by. The sky rumbled and the rain began to pour. "Come on" he grabbed her by the arm and they ran back to where they came from. Troy flung open his car door and they sat inside. "Coffee?" he asked.

"I'd love one" she smiled.

"Great I know a great little place" he smiled as he drove away.

They pulled up shortly after at a small café. They ordered 2 coffees and sat at a nearby table. They talked and drank their coffees. As she finished hers the rain stopped. She used her cell phone to call for a cab. She put on her neat black coat and stood up.

"Do you want to grab lunch or something sometime?" he asked

She laughed.

"What?" Troy smiled

"Well you've only just broke up with your girlfriend and…I don't even know your name" she added.

"I'm Troy"

"Rhianna" she replied as she rooted through her bag. She handed him a small white card. It read:

'Rhianna O Neil

07395727370'

"If you ever want a chat. Goodbye Troy" She walked out of the door.

"Bye" he called out at her.

A clatter of cutlery brought him back to reality as he grabbed his jacket and left the café. He caught sight of Rhianna's cab down the road he climbed into his car and drove home.

He hired the radio up as one of his favourite songs began to play. It reminded him of Gabriella. The news on the radio stated it was 9 o' clock. He listened vaguely to the headlines but was caught up in what was happening to him right them. _'A local fire has broke out in……A memorial has been created …. The president has …A young woman is critical…A school boy has been stabbed…'_ Other peoples problems seemed to go on and on. He pulled up at his house went inside and threw himself on the sofa. Some of Jadens toys were laying on the floor. They made him hurt even more. He felt his eyes become heavy as he sprawled out on his couch.

The knock of the door made him jump awake. "Who would that be at this time?" he thought for a moment. There was another knock. "Gabriella" he smiled to himself as he opened the door. His smile soon vanished as he realized that it wasn't Gabriella.


	10. Coming for you

A/N So here's the next part of the story. Just letting everyone know the story will be ending soon either 2 or 3 chapters left!! Hope you like this chapter and Of course don't forget to review. Thank you

Becky x

"Mr Bolton?" The man asked.

"Yes" Troy became filled with worry.

"I'm DI Johnson this is Detective Kaye may we ask you a few questions?"

They flashed their badges at Troy.

"What? What's going on?" Troy panicked.

"Would you come with us?" The police officers gestured him out of the door Troy only just managed to grab his jacket.

"What's going on?" he repeated as neither officer answered him. He looked at the road were two police cars were. The two policemen who identified themselves were leading him to an empty car. The one following closely behind had two officers sitting inside.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going on!" Troy shouted growing more and more angry.

"Mr. Bolton you can come with us willingly or I will be forced to arrest you either way you're coming with us."

Troy ducked into the car and took one last look at his house as they drove away.

They pulled up at the local police station. They led him straight into an interview room.

He heard an officer mention that 'they had him' when he entered and had everything in his pocket removed. Troy became more and more frustrated. He stated his name for the tape as silence filled the room.

"Where were you between 6 and 8 o' clock this evening?"

"What, Why?" Troy wondered

"Answer the question Mr. Bolton"

"I was at … The cemetery"

"Can anyone confirm that?"

"Yes, Gabriella my girlfriend…well ex girlfriend. Wait has this got something to do with her?" He asked sharply. "Is she okay, where is she" Troy stood up shaking.

"Sit down Mr. Bolton" Troy sat.

"May I see Mr. Bolton's Possessions?" The officer mumbled as he rooted through Troy's stuff.

"For the purpose of the tape I am showing Mr. Bolton a card with the name

'Rhianna O Neil

07395727370'

"Where did you get this?"

"Rhianna, I met her today she gave me it why is that important?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Troy stated.

"You see I think it happened a little differently. I think you took this from her before you brutally attacked her."

"What that's crazy!" Troy yelled.

"Your hair was found on the Victim, and I bet the seamen and fiber we collected belongs to you."

"No! I'd never!" Troy didn't understand. "I swear"

"Well Mr. Bolton why don't you give your account of this evening"

Troy told them what had actually happened.

He hoped he they believed him. He sat in the room a little while longer while the Detective went out and returned.

"You may leave" they announced. Troy got out of there as fast as he could. He rang a taxi and arrived at home. He sat on his sofa. He tried to close his eyes but he couldn't. He kept thinking of Rhianna. She had no-one yet she was laying fighting for her life. It didn't seem fair that this would happen to her after all she had been through.

Troy's thoughts disappeared as there was another knock on the door. "Not again" he muttered to himself. He stood up and rushed over and opened the door.

"Rhianna!" he exclaimed. He looked at her and she seemed fine. She didn't look like she had been attacked and her amazing smile confirmed what he thought. "Hi" she smiled.

"Come in" he gestured showing her to the sofa. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he sat in the chair. She didn't respond her smile had vanished as she stared into his eyes. Her eyes flamed red. She whispered something but Troy couldn't hear. She repeated it chanting gradually getting louder. "The time is coming, the dark is upon she is in danger I am in danger you are in danger she is in danger I am in danger you are in danger. The time is coming, the dark is upon she is in danger I am in danger you are in danger she is in danger I am in danger you are in danger. The time is coming, the dark is upon she is in danger I am in danger you are in danger she is in danger I am in danger you are in danger." "Who? What?" Troy became more and more scared as her face began to show bruises. She stood up and reached out to Troy who was backing up on himself. As she reached he notices more cuts and bruises appearing on her arms. She grabbed his shoulders and as she did the entire room flashed. He could feel himself falling further and further, deeper and deeper. He could feel himself hit the ground. He could hear hissing all around him as well as Rhianna chanting so quick it was impossible to make sense. "The time is coming, the dark is upon she is in danger I am in danger you are in danger she is in danger I am in danger you are in danger, The time is coming, the dark is upon she is in danger I am in danger you are in danger she is in danger I am in danger you are in danger." He opened his eyes slowly to see the grim site of Rhiannas broken face. Rhiannas face seemed to morph into Gabriella's yet the bruises were still there. "The time is coming, the dark is upon she is in danger I am in danger you are in danger she is in danger I am in danger you are in danger The time is coming, the dark is upon she is in danger I am in danger you are in danger she is in danger I am in danger you are in danger"

Gabriella's bruises began to fade.

"Troy!" she yelled "Troy! Troy"

Troy sat up. He looked around he was lying in the middle of the living room and Gabriella was there. Troy panted. He could feel his head was burning and every ounce of his body was sweating.

"Are you okay?" she panicked.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped

"I thought you'd be asleep, I need a few things"

"Where's Jaden?" he asked bluntly

"Safe" she muttered. They both stood up. Gabriella threw a few things into a bag. Troy grabbed her arm gently. "Gabriella, why are you doing this to me?" he asked. She turned to him and he held her other arm. "Don't" she shook her head and tried pulling her hands from him. That's when he noticed it. Just for a second. Red marks around her wrists. She knew he had seen them but refused to acknowledge it. She grabbed her bag and turned to leave. Troy stood their in shock.

"Who did that to you?" he asked biting his lip. He could feel anger burning inside of him. His eyes became watery. "Don't do this Troy" she opened the door.

He stormed in front of her blocking her from moving." Do what?" he asked.

"Troy please"

"Who did that?"

"Did what"

"Gabriella, please I can help you" he stated.

"No you can't Troy not this time"

He looked at her she had so much sadness in her eyes.

"Please Troy" Tears were forming in her eyes. He stepped out of the way.

"I love you Gabriella" She turned towards him.

"I'm always here" he whispered. She started walking closing the door behind her. He slowly walked up the stairs and climbed into bed.

"Beep Beep" He hit his alarm clock. 6 Am. He climbed out of bed and changed into some clothes. He left the house and jumped into the car.

Pulling up at the hospital he felt his hearts skip a couple of beats.

Walking up to reception he could feel himself shaking though he had no idea why.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Rhianna O Neil?" Troy asked.

"Are you a relative?" she asked.

"Friend" he replied.

"I'm sorry sir but only relatives are allowed"

"She doesn't have any, look please"

"3rd floor room 23"

"Thank you Thank you so much"

Troy hurried to the elevator where he traveled to the third floor. He passed rooms and rooms until he reached the 23rd. He knocked but there was no reply. He looked through the small square glass on the door. He slowly pushed it open. What he saw haunted him. Her body was bruised her arms cut and tubes sticking in and out of her. She looked lifeless. He sat at a nearby chair. He stared at the body in front of him. He reached out to her and softly stroked her hand. She began to stir. Her head slowly turned to face Troy. She looked at her hand then at Troy's face. "Help me" she squealed almost silently. She looked terrified. Troy jumped back as her eyes looked dark. She pressed the button she was holding and a nurse rushed in. Troy was removed from the room. "I didn't do anything; I swear please what's wrong with her?"

"Who are you" the nurse asked.

"Troy, Troy Bolton"

"Are you a relative?"

"No, the truth is I only met her yesterday evening. But she has no-one and the thought of her- well"

"What happened to her?"

A nurse stepped out of Rhianna's room.

"What's your name?" she snapped

"Troy" he stated.

"She's asking for you"

He looked at both nurses then at the door to her room. He opened it slowly standing as far away from her as possible. "Troy" she whispered to herself.

"Hi"

"Why have you come here? There coming for you"

"What who?"

"They are coming for you get out of here"

"Who's coming?

"Troy, go now, run Troy run!"


	11. Rhianna's Story

When things aren't as they seem Chapter 11

A/n I know a lot of u are very confused but I promise it will be explained(If not now then soon x). 

Please Review x

Troy's heart started racing as he ran out of the room and down the corridor he jumped in the elevator and hit the 'ground floor' button. "What's going on" he thought to himself. The doors slammed open and he ran out. He ran to the sliding doors as they only just opened. He ran straight into a guy who was trying to enter the building. "Sorry" Troy muttered.

The man grabbed Troy's arm and Troy somehow was forced to his knees. He was a strong, muscled man and although Troy struggled there was no way Troy could break free. He heard a gun cock by his head as the guns barrow knocked against his head.

"This is for my brother" The man spat. Troy closed his eyes. "Troy" he heard someone scream as a deafening bang pierced his ears. He fell to the ground and everything went Black.

1 Day Ago

(Rhianna's Story)

"Not the happiest of places" She smiled approaching him. She looked at the Lilies in her hands before asking "May I?" politely gesturing to the bench.

"Sure" he replied moving up and wiping his eyes casually.

"Girlfriend troubles?" she asked quietly. "Sorry, it's none of my business" she swore quietly. Troy laughed a little bit. "No, its okay" his smile faded. He looked at her and took in what this girl looked like. Her eyes were dazzling blue and her hair long and blonde. She had the most amazing smile.

"So why are you having a domestic in the middle of a graveyard?" she asked him. "My girlfriend and mother of my child just broke up with me I think" he said casually. Her natural smile mad him feel more comfortable.

"How old is your kid?" she asked

"Nearly 4"

"What's he called?"

"Jaden"

"That's cute, who thought of it?"

"I…I don't know. I only found out he was mine a few weeks ago"

"Oh," she whispered. "I'm sorry I'm confused" she added.

"I don't blame you" he smiled softly. They fell silent for a few minutes.

"So why are you talking to a guy like me in the middle of a cemetery?" he asked.

She paused as her smile faded. He saw darkness in her eyes.

"Well I guess I wanted to listen to someone else's problems for a change. I figured any guy shouting in a grave yard has problems" He smiled so did she.

It was then that she noticed his amazingly blue eyes. For a moment she felt as though she was lost in them. "Fancy a walk?" she smiled "It might take your mind off things"

They began walking quietly. Troy explained about Kate, Gabriella and Jaden. She listened quietly.

"So now you've heard my problems, what's yours?" he asked softly.

They stopped and she turned to face a grave.

'Thomas O Neil

1985-2007

A beloved Father and Husband

Who gave his life for those he loved

May he rest forever in Peace'

She bent down and laid a Lillie on the grave. She stood up and moved to a smaller gravestone next to it.

'Romeo & Phoebe O Neil

2005-2007

Forever in our hearts

May they sleep with the angels'

She laid another two Lillie's down. She stood up. Troy didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered. He saw tears roll down her face. She took a deep breath and sat on the bench nearby. "Are you okay?" he asked awkwardly. "I'm fine" she smiled.

"It was a car accident" she paused. "My fault"

He looked at her trying to comfort her but he had no idea what he could say. "We were driving back from the airport; we had just been to the Caribbean. I lost control of the car and we slammed into a canal. I blacked out. I opened my eyes and Tom was pulling me out of the car. I thought he was behind me as I swam to the side. But when I reached the grassland I couldn't see him. Phoebe and Romeo were lying on the grass. He must have pulled them out."

She burst into tears so Troy comforted her. "I'm sorry" she said drying her eyes."

"When?" he asked gently.

"1 month" she sobbed.

Another minute seemed to pass by. The sky rumbled and the rain began to pour. "Come on" he grabbed her by the arm and they ran back to where they came from. Troy flung open his car door and they sat inside. "Coffee?" he asked.

"I'd love one" she smiled.

"Great I know a great little place" he smiled as he drove away.

They pulled up shortly after at a small café. They ordered 2 coffees and sat at a nearby table. They talked and drank their coffees. As she finished hers the rain stopped. She used her cell phone to call for a cab. She put on her neat black coat and stood up.

"Do you want to grab lunch or something sometime?" he asked

She laughed.

"What?" Troy smiled

"Well you've only just broke up with your girlfriend and…I don't even know your name" she added.

"I'm Troy"

"Rhianna" she replied as she rooted through her bag. She handed him a small white card. It read:

'Rhianna O Neil

07395727370'

"If you ever want a chat. Goodbye Troy" She walked out of the door.

She stepped into her taxi and told him where she wanted to go. He drove off. She sighed quite loudly. "Tough day?" the driver asked.

"The usual" she replied. She closed her eyes for a few seconds. When she opened them she didn't recognize where they were. "I think you've took a wrong turn" she said to the cabbie driver. The driver ignored her. She tried to open the door but it had been locked. "Oh my god" she whispered to herself. He pulled up to a dark side street.

He turned to her. His expression was terrifying. "How do you know Bolton?" the man snarled.

"I don't" she shivered.

"You lying bitch" he slapped her so hard her head slammed into the window knocking her out cold.

She opened her eyes. Her body felt numb. She couldn't move her head. She looked sideways to see trees standing tall amongst the dark misty night she could feel herself lying on the ground. She could vaguely hear voices. "Kill her, just do it" One man snarled. "She doesn't know him"

"She does she was with him I saw it"

"Well then, we leave her. If he does know her he'll visit her in hospital and then we've got him!" he laughed.

"If were doing that though" The second guy started. "Why don't we just get him now then?"

"I already told you, I want people to see it. I want Gabriella to see it. It needs to be public!"

She heard the car doors slam and they drove off leaving her there.

She couldn't seem to focus. Every odd second she seemed daze in and out of consciousness. She managed to support herself on her arms. She looked down at her body. Her clothes had been ripped off her. The cold made her collapse back to the floor. She whimpered knowing no-one could hear her. She tried to huddle herself into a ball trying to keep the last ounce of dignity that she had. She wished Thomas was there. He would protect her. If she hadn't of killed him.

"Miss, Miss" She heard voices swirling around her head. Her eyes were blurred. "Thomas" she yelled hazily. "Miss" she heard.

She opened her eyes to see a white ceiling. "Where am I?" she called out.

"Your in an ambulance don't worry your safe now." She closed her eyes.

"He'll visit her in hospital he'll visit her in hospital he'll visit her in hospital he'll visit her in hospital"

His voice echoed around her head. She could feel someone stroking her hand. Her eyes came to focus as she saw someone's hand touching hers. She flinched back. She looked at the face starring back at her. "Help me!" she squealed using as much energy as she could.

A nurse escorted him out of the room. "Are you okay Rhianna?"

A different nurse asked.

"He'll visit her in hospital, we'll get him then" She remembered what they had said.

"Bring him back" she panicked.

He opened the door slowly standing as far away from her as possible. "Troy" she whispered to herself.

"Hi"

"Why have you come here? There coming for you"

"What who?"

"They are coming for you get out of here"

"Who's coming?

"Troy, go now, run Troy run!"

He fled out of the room. She closed her eyes hoping he had made it. Her eyes shot open as a gunshot blasted. "Troy" she whispered.


	12. Gabriella's Story

When things aren't as they seem Chapter 12#

Gabriella's Story

1 Day ago.

Gabriella looked at her watch. 9am. She had to go to work. She quietly got changed kissing a sleeping Troy on his head. She walked out of the door and stepped into her car. "Time for coffee" she thought smiling as she pulled up to Starbucks just like she did every other morning. She stepped out of the car and headed to the counter. "Cappuccino please" she ordered as she sat down to drink it. A man sat on a chair opposite her on the table. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Break up with him"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me" He opened his jacket where she caught eye of his gun.

"Or I'll kill him and the kid"

"Why?" she asked terrified. "What's to stop me calling the police?" she asked. "That's what killed my little Bro. You better know that he was the soft one in the family. I'm capable of much worse things than he was, remember that"

He stood up walking away.

"What do you want?" she yelled

"Justice…I'll be checking on you" She sat there for literally hours. Too scared to go anywhere thinking about what she could do.

She abandoned her tenth coffee and went over to her car sobbing.

Pulling up at the cemetery she wiped her tears. She walked to Marks grave. "Even though you're dead you still fucking screw me" she yelled. She sat on a nearby bench thinking. She began to walk around the cemetery. A place of doom, death and decay. She began to walk back to the bench when she saw a familiar figure sitting on the bench. "This is it" she muttered to herself taking a deep breath. "Hey"

Troy opened his eyes sharply to see a windswept Gabriella sitting next to him. He smiled at the site of her.

He wrapped his arms around relieved.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I'm sorry; I just needed time to think"

"About what?"

"Stuff" she replied.

They sat their for a few minutes enjoying each others company when Gabriella sat forward.

"Look, Troy. Don't you think were moving too fast?"

"What, where's this all come from?" he frowned concerned.

"It's just…I..." Gabriella hesitated trying to find words when he cut her off.

"Aren't you happy with me?" he asked

"Troy its not that, I just can't do this"

"What's changed?" he wondered. He saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"Troy, I've caused you so much mess. If it weren't for me you wouldn't have been shot, attacked and you'd still be with your wife."

"I don't care about any of that because I have you"

"No, Troy I'm sorry." She stood and began to walk away.

"So that's it" he shouted to her.

He stood up and followed.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

She ignored him.

"What about Jaden?" he yelled. She stopped and faced him.

"I'm taking him with me" she said in an obvious tone.

"No!" he yelled.

"Excuse me?" she asked

"You're not taking him. You can't, he's my son too"

"Troy, me and Jaden are leaving, we have to. Jaden can visit all the time but now I just need space." She began walking away once more. Troy this time couldn't find the strength to go after her. "Don't you love me?" he shouted to her. She walked away even though her heart was breaking. She slumped in her car as her cell phone rang.

"That wasn't so hard" The voice croaked.

"What now?" she asked sobbing. He gave her an address. "Come here"

"What If I Don't?"

"He's dead" He hung up the phone.

She put the keys into the ignition and drove to the house ten minutes away.

As she stood out of the car. 2 men were there who dragged her into that house. The tied her up with her wrists and they did something Troy promised would never happen to her again. But it did. She was so angry. But she dealt with it; she had to for Jaden's sake. The told her that Troy was talking to a woman at the cemetery. That he was with her now. They showed her surveillance tape of the cemetery. It was live and she was crying on his shoulder. While she was going through that hell he was with another woman.

"What do you want us to do with her?" They asked her.

"What?" she asked

"We can kill her If you want just say yes"

"Why" she asked back

"We have our reasons" both men laughed.

"She stared at the CCTV for a short while longer and then nodded her head.

"You can go" They told Gabriella as they led her out of the door. "Stay away from him" They warned. Gabriella jumped into her car.

"What had she done? What had they done to her?" She drove and picked up Jaden from Troy's mums. Troy's mum asked Gabriella to stay for tea in which she did. Troy's mum let Gabriella nap on the sofa. Gabriella woke up to find it the middle of the night. She grabbed Jayden and crept out of the house.

She drove up to Troy's house. She opened the door and crept inside. She saw Troy Topple off the coach onto the floor. "The time is coming, the dark is upon she is in danger I am in danger you are in danger she is in danger I am in danger you are in danger The time is coming, the dark is upon she is in danger I am in danger you are in danger she is in danger I am in danger you are in danger" He repeated it over and over again as she shook him awake.

"Troy!" she yelled "Troy! Troy"

Troy sat up. He looked around he was lying in the middle of the living room and Gabriella was there. Troy panted. He could feel his head was burning and every ounce of his body was sweating.

"Are you okay?" she panicked.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped

"I thought you'd be asleep, I need a few things"

"Where's Jaden?" he asked bluntly

"Safe" she muttered. They both stood up. Gabriella threw a few things into a bag. Troy grabbed her arm gently. "Gabriella, why are you doing this to me?" he asked. She turned to him and he held her other arm. "Don't" she shook her head and tried pulling her hands from him. That's when he noticed it. Just for a second. Red marks around her wrists. She knew he had seen them but refused to acknowledge it. She grabbed her bag and turned to leave. Troy stood their in shock.

"Who did that to you?" he asked biting his lip. He could feel anger burning inside of him. His eyes became watery. "Don't do this Troy" she opened the door.

He stormed in front of her blocking her from moving." Do what?" he asked.

"Troy please"

"Who did that?"

"Did what"

"Gabriella, please I can help you" he stated.

"No you can't Troy not this time"

He looked at her she had so much sadness in her eyes.

"Please Troy" Tears were forming in her eyes. He stepped out of the way.

"I love you Gabriella" She turned towards him.

"I'm always here" he whispered. She started walking closing the door behind her.

She headed out to the car. She drove back to Troy's mums crept in and fell asleep.

Her cell phone rang. She answered it.

"You've been to see him, he's dead!" The voice exclaimed. She could hear an ambulance siren in the background as the phone cut off. "The hospital" she thought to herself as she kissed Jaden on his head. She jumped in her car and soon pulled up at the hospital. She ran to the entrance to see Troy on his knees with a gun to his head. She ran to the man holding the gun. "Troy!" She yelled grabbing the gun. A gunshot sounded and everything went black.


	13. A Happy Ending?

**A/n This is the final chapter thank you so much for reading and reviewing!!**

**Hope you Like!!**

A happy ending?

Horrific screams echoed around the hospital. The screams suddenly coming to a halt as a second gunshot ripped its way through the air. Blood splattered all over as the guy holding him at gunpoint collapsed to the floor. Troy looked to see a policeman running towards them. He opened his eyes to see the blood pouring down his face. "Gabriella" he whimpered as he stared at the bundle on the floor. She was covered in blood. He could feel himself dying inside. He made his way over to her and pulled her head onto his legs. He stroked her head crying. "HELP" he yelled. Her blood fell onto his hands. Her eyes rolled and caught focus on his face. "I-I-I" her words stumbled as a tear rolled out of the corner of her eye. Her breathing slowed down, she couldn't speak. He tried to support her head as he held her wound tightly. He knew she was trying to speak with her eyes. He could see the hole in her chest but didn't dare to look. It may confirm what he already thought. That she was dying. That Gabriella was dying. A doctor ran up to them feeling Gabriella's pulse. Troy's head began to spin looking at the blood on his hands Hefell to the floor.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Opening his eyes slowly pain shot through his head. "What's going on?" he thought. He suddenly realized what had happened. He looked around and seeing empty hospital beds around him. A nurse walked past. "Gabriella" he yelled to her. "The doctor will be along shortly" she replied. "Shortly isn't good enough!" he yelled. Attempting to stand up. "Sir would you just…"

"No!" Troy yelled storming down the ward.

He stumbled to the nurse's station. "Where's Gabriella" he cried.

The doctor approached him. "Is she okay?" he panicked. The doctor looked saddened. "Her injuries are severe… I don't think she'll make it"

The doctor led Troy inside a room around the corner and to where Gabriella lay. "That machine is the only thing keeping her alive, I'm sorry"

Troy wept by Gabriella's side. "Is she in pain?" he asked the doctor.

"No, I'll leave you" the doctor left.

Troy reached out and touched Gabriella's face. "She couldn't be dying. Not Gabriella, my Gabriella." After sitting by her side for an hour without any change the doctor walked in once more. "Her brain activity is decreasing. She's alive but she's not really living" he explained. "You know what you have to do, let her be at peace" he said before leaving. "I'll be back in half an hour"

After a further 5 minutes of silence Troy spoke to Gabriella quietly knowing she couldn't hear.

"When we were in high school I never thought we'd end up here. I can't believe its going to end like this." He began to sob.

"You have to know Gabriella that I love you so much, so much" he whispered.

"It hurts so much that you're about to take your last breath without you knowing how much you mean to me. And I want you to know that every single second I've spent with you, every single smile you've given me every single kiss we've shared have been the most breathtaking moments in my life. You gave me so much; you gave me Jaden who every time I look at I see you smiling straight back at me." A nurse stepped in. Troy nodded at her knowing it was time to let go. "It's time for you to go now" he whispered breaking down in tears. "Soon all I'll have is memories. I'm terrified of my life without you because even when I think of not being with you something deep inside me hurts and kills me too. I don't know why this happened but soon you will be at peace and I promise you, I will kill whoever did this to us."

The nurse walked over a put her hand on the switch. "Ready" she whispered.

"Yeah" Troy replied giving Gabriella's hand a final squeeze. He heard the switch flick and as she took her final breath he swore he felt her squeeze his hand back. He leant forwards and placed his soft lips against hers. The last trace of life left her body as he began to walk out of the room. He took one last look at her body before closing the door behind him. He collapsed in a bundle of tears. "WHY!" He yelled. He jumped up onto his feet. "What happened to the man?" he asked. A nurse broke it to him that he too was on life support. Without thinking Troy barged passed the nurses and into the room where he lay. He put his hands around the guy's neck and squeezed as hard as he could. "Don't" a voice said quietly coming form the door. He looked over to see Rhiannah standing their in her hospital gown. "Don't give your life because of him" she spat. She approached Troy and he collapsed in her arms. She comforted him as he cried.

1 Week Later

"Two men have been charged with the murder of a local women as well as brutally attacking another….The trial will begin in a few weeks…." Troy looked out of the window of his car. He pulled up and stepped out of the vehicle. He unstrapped Jaden from the back and carried him in his arms. He smiled at Rhianna beside him. They all walked towards the cemetery.

Troy watched as the coffin was lowered. "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust" He could feel himself crumbling inside. He held onto Jaden tight the last bit of Gabriella that he had. He had to be strong, for Jaden. He's lost 2 parents in a matter of months.

_1 Year Later_

Jaden lowered some flowers down onto the grave. "Love you" he said as he stood back up next to Troy. Troy looked on smiling. He looked at the path and saw Rhianna placing flowers on a few graves further down. She walked towards him. Her amazing smile beamed as she held her pregnant belly. Troy put his arm around her protectively as they began to walk watching Jaden running ahead.

_**A/N **_

_**So that's it. What did you think? I'm considering a sequel but I want to know what people will think. I'm thinking Gaby and Troy in high school-what they were like-there relationship and Gaby getting pregnant and of course some drama!! Lol. So what do ya think…Please Review **_

_**Thank you **_

_**xxxx**_


End file.
